


Good Boy

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny, Bottom Steve, Dominant Danny, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Submissive Steve, Top Danny, Top Steve, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Steve has earned himself a reward





	Good Boy

Danny is not a nudist by any means- that’s Steve’s job- but, well, it’s nice to have the sun on his body. Might as well take advantage of Steve’s- wrong, their, it’s theirs, since Danny’s name is now officially on the paperwork for the house- private beach and really enjoy the perfect weather.

He’s also not one for sexting, but well. Steve left him hanging this morning when he rushed out to get to court, looking like sex on legs in his dress blues, and revenge is in order. So he rescues his phone from its precarious position on edge of the chair by his head and flips open the camera.

He looks damn good, he has to admit. He’s gone through the usual phases of hating or at least not being fond of his body, but today, right here, he looks fantastic.

Danny snaps a few pictures, picks his favorite, and sends it to Steve. He sets his phone on the towel by his head and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

Steve frowns with his phone buzzes softly in his pocket. His frown deepens when he sees it’s a text from Danny- it’s a Saturday, so it shouldn’t be work-related, but knowing his luck…

The text is a [media message](http://boymercuryx.tumblr.com/post/170940058043). Steve is glad he’s on the end of the row with the wall to one side, so he can just tilt his phone away from the little old lady sitting next to him and open the image.

The photo was taken from up by Danny’s face looking down his body. Steve’s eyes follow the furry curve of his pecs and along his forearm to where one big hand hides Danny’s cock and balls from view. From there it’s just a short distance over powerful legs and bare feet to rocks and ocean that Steve knows like the back of his own hand because that’s their beach.

Danny is lying naked on their beach.

His cock immediately swells in his pants, but there’s enough blood left over to heat up his cheeks. He swallows around his dry throat and closes the picture. He can’t send anything nearly as promiscuous back, but he has a few in his phone gallery that he’s been saving for a situation like this. Nothing as sexy as Danny’s picture, but things he knows get his lover going.

* * *

 

Danny is starting to drift off a little when his phone chimes. He sighs, rolling onto his stomach, and picks it up. Steve responded to his text with a [picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f1c708f6eff66fadbf5a032b548e6289/tumblr_oudb26HU3r1wuy7gno1_1280.jpg) and Danny groans out loud when he sees it.

It’s not a new picture, and definitely not one Steve took today, but that doesn't make it any less sexy. Steve knows exactly what gets Danny going and apparently he’s prepared for a situation like this.

There’s no nudity and Steve’s face is hidden from his chin up, but the mystery makes it that much more enticing. Steve’s hand and forearm are the focus of the image, but the way his hand curls around the opposite side of his neck, fingers disappearing under his shirt and thumb brushing against his stubble, perfectly frames his clavicle. Danny’s mouth waters at the idea of getting his teeth and tongue _right there_ , where sweat and musk gather and it always smells like Steve. It’s one of, if not his favorite, spots on Steve’s body, and his cock is immediately hard. The towel is rough against the sensitive skin of his erection and he groans again.

The image has text with it. _Court is wrapping up now. I’ll be home in thirty minutes at the most._

Danny grins. He gathers up his things and heads into the house. He showers and gets all the items he wants out of the chest hidden under their bed. When everything is ready, he stretches out on his back on the bed and waits.

* * *

 

Steve cuts the time from the courthouse to home down by a few minutes. He half expects Danny to pounce on him as soon as he walks in the door, but when that doesn’t happen he decides he’ll be the one doing the pouncing.

“I’m home!” he calls, kicking his shoes off and locking the front door.

“Upstairs,” Danny calls back.

Steve has to stop at the bottom of the stairs to adjust himself before making his way up. He pads softly to the bedroom doorway and freezes.

Danny is stretched out on the bed, both hands behind his head. His fully-hard cock rests against his belly, the sight alone enough to make Steve’s mouth water. Danny grins and crooks a finger at him.

It’s like an invisible wire pulls Steve across the room to crawl, still fully clothed, onto the bed beside Danny. He leans down to capture his lover’s lips in a kiss.

“Hey, babe,” Danny purrs. “Did you like my picture?”

“You know I did.” Steve lets his hands wander down over Danny’s chest, loving the feeling of soft hair against his skin. “Did you like mine?”

“God, yes. Need you to take these off.” Danny tugs lightly at Steve’s tie. “Put everything where it goes.”

Steve gets off the bed and undresses as quickly as he can, taking care to properly hang up each piece of his uniform. He can feel Danny’s gaze on him and the knowledge that he’s being watched only turns him on more.

“Beautiful,” Danny sighs, tugging Steve down into his arms as soon as the taller man returns to the bed. “How did I get so damn lucky?”

Steve bumps their noses together. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Danny grins and the sight alone is enough to warm Steve from head to toe.

“Remember yesterday when I promised you a reward?” the detective asks, one hand cradling Steve’s head. Steve nods and Danny presses a kiss to his jaw. “What was it for?”

“It was because I listened to your gut and waited for backup before going into that building,” Steve answers. “And everything worked out.”

“Want your reward now?”

Steve tries and fails to hide how eager he is as he nods.

“Gonna be a good boy for me?” Danny’s hand moves to Steve’s jaw, keeping their eyes locked together.

“Yes, sir.”

A soft kiss lands on Steve’s lips and he melts a little, allowing Danny to roll them both over. Danny blankets Steve with his body, the feeling of skin on skin the best thing Steve’s felt all day. Strong hands pet down his sides, curl around his hips, lift him against Danny so their cocks slot together _just right_. Steve groans and loops one arm around Danny’s waist.

“I’m gonna play with you,” Danny coos in his ear. “And I’m not gonna stop until you’re cumming dry.”

Just those words are almost enough to push Steve over the edge, but he manages to hold it off. His cock twitches between their bodies and Danny grins.

“Yeah, you like that?” Danny’s tongue swirls around the shell of his ear. “Gonna take good care of you tonight.”

“Always do,” Steve murmurs.

Danny sits up and Steve whimpers at the loss of contact but allows himself to be repositioned in the center of the bed.

“Want me to tie you up?” Danny asks, kneeling between Steve’s legs. “Make you take it?”

A shiver runs through Steve’s whole body and he nods frantically.

“Alright. Sit tight, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

Danny slips from the bed. Steve watches him go, taking time to enjoy the view of his lover’s naked body. God, the way Danny moves should be illegal. Steve wants to get his mouth on those hips.

“Like what you see?” Danny teases as he returns to the bed, hard cock bobbing with each step.

“Very much.” Steve reaches out with one hand, fingertips tracing the curve of one sinful hipbone. “In the morning, I’m gonna take my time. Worship you properly.”

“I’m down with that. But right now…” Danny climbs onto the bed and straddles Steve’s hips, their cocks bumping together a little as he goes. “Right now, you’re mine.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replies, settling back on the mattress and letting Danny position his hands at each end of the headboard.

Danny ties each wrist in place, taking care to make sure that everything is comfortable and nothing is constricting. Then he wraps more rope around each calf, folding Steve’s legs until calf meets thigh and he can’t straighten them out. Frog tie, he remembers Danny calling it. The ends of the ropes are used to tie his knees to the bedposts as well, leaving Steve spread open and helpless under Danny’s hungry gaze.

His cock drips precum onto his abs.

“Beautiful,” Danny murmurs, hands stroking the soft skin between thigh and groin, index fingers and thumbs framing Steve’s cock and balls. “Stunning. You’re a goddamn masterpiece, sweetheart.”

Steve’s cheeks are burning and he turns his face away.

“Hey, no, look at me. Listen to me, Steven.” Steve looks up to meet striking blue eyes with his own. “Are you listening?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Danny stretches up to catch Steve’s lips in a gentle kiss. “You. Are. Beautiful. Understand? Inside and out. You take my breath away.”

“Thank you,” Steve sighs into Danny’s mouth. Better to accept the compliment and move on.

Danny moves then, lifting up to work his knees between Steve’s thighs and torso, straddling the taller man’s chest. His cock bobs inches from Steve’s face and he immediately focuses on it. Danny strokes it once, twice, before letting go and cupping Steve’s jaw in one hand. Their eyes meet.

“Keep looking at me,” Danny orders, hips already moving forward to press the tip of his cock to Steve’s lips. “Just like that. Want those eyes on me while you suck my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Steve nods, letting his jaw relax and his lips fall open. Danny rubs his head against Steve’s lower lip, hissing when Steve flicks the slit with just the very tip of his tongue.

“Gonna suck my cock, baby?” Steve loves the gravel in Danny’s voice when they’re like this, the usually subtle Jersey accent slipping through. He lifts his head, taking as much as he can into his mouth. “Yeah, just like that. God, Steve, your mouth. Should be fuckin’ illegal.”

Steve can only keep this up for so long before his neck begins to protest, but Danny doesn’t wait for that to happen before moving on. He shifts lower on the bed, lets his erection rest in the valley between Steve’ pecs.

“What if I fucked you like this?” he asks, big hands cupping the muscle on either side and pushing them together like he would a girl’s breasts, rolling his hips to rub his cock through Steve’s chest hair. “Fucked your perfect tits and came all over your chest? Huh?”

Steve’s whole body is a bundle of nerves, chest heaving under Danny’s hands as blunt nails scratch at his nipples and goosebumps pebble his skin. His head is spinning, dizzy with the redirection of blood to his throbbing cock, and he can’t seem to formulate any sort of response to the question posed.

“You would like it, but that’s not what you want, is it?” Danny lets go, already moving again, and Steve whines when his own cock, neglected until at moment, bumps against Danny’s balls. “Nah, you want to cum. You’re gonna get to, babe, don’t you worry. Gonna get to cum lots.” One hand slides behind, guiding Steve’s cock until the tip catches on a slick, loose opening, and _fuck_. The idea of Danny fingering himself while he waited for Steve to come home is almost too much. “Want the first one to be right _here_.”

The last word is less of a word and more of a grunt as Danny sheaths Steve completely within his body in one expert roll of his hips. Steve groans and his back arches off the mattress. He’s not going to last and Danny knows it.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Danny praises, hands stroking Steve’s knees where they frame his body. “Go on, Steve. Cum for me.”

That’s all Steve needs to reach that edge. He cries out, hips jerking as much as they can between the ropes and Danny’s weight holding him in place, and spills deep within his lover.

“Good boy,” Danny coos. He slowly lifts up, letting Steve’s cock fall. A few dribbles of cum land on the shaft. “How was that?”

“Good,” Steve manages. “Really good.”

Danny hums softly and kisses him again. “We’re not done yet.”

Steve pouts when Danny climbs off of him, mourning the loss of contact with his lover. Danny only grins and pats his belly.

“Not going far, babe. Just getting some tools.”

Normally Steve would’ve noticed the tools that Danny procured from the top of the dresser-  maybe he’s getting softer since retiring from the SEALs, maybe he was just a little busy looking at the absolutely stunning love of his life who’s returning to the bed with what looks like Steve’s favorite fleshlight and prostate massager in hand.

“You fight dirty, Detective,” Steve teases.

“Never said I don’t,” Danny counters, climbing up on the bed once more. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and settles into a cross-legged position. Steve tries to watch, but his neck begins to ache from the position and he has to settle for laying back and just _feeling_. Not that feeling is a bad thing, no sir, not when Danny’s expert fingers are now slick with lube and massaging his hole. Steve’s not going to be able to get hard again for a while and Danny knows that, but that doesn’t mean it can’t feel good and he can’t have something close to an orgasm.

Danny also knows that.

One thick finger pushes into Steve, purposefully avoiding his prostate. Any attention to that right now will probably send him from “over-sensitive” to “in pain” before they can even get to the good stuff. Steve’s glad Danny knows his body so well. The press of a second finger burns a little, but it’s a good burn that quickly fades.

Steve doesn’t bother to hold back the noises falling from his lips- he knows Danny wants to hear them and holding back will just slow things down. Years of silently jerking off created a habit so deeply ingrained that Steve was pretty sure he would have to live with it for the rest of his life, but Danny was having none of that. He wanted Steve to feel comfortable with his own pleasure and noise can be a part of it. Steve isn’t a screamer in any sense of the word, but he’s grown accustomed to the sound of his own vocalizations during sex and he has to say, he doesn’t mind. Keeping all that in forced him to internalize his pleasure, using it as a means to an end instead of something to spend a large amount of time enjoying, and Danny wants Steve to enjoy this as much as he possibly can.

“Get out of your head, babe.”

Steve grins and looks down his body to meet Danny’s slightly-worried gaze. “All good thoughts, promise,” he says.

“Uh-huh. If they’re not thoughts about how you’re feeling right now or how sore you’re going to be tomorrow, they’re not thoughts worth spending time on at the moment.”

Steve sticks his tongue out playfully and is rewarded with a smack to one thigh that makes his whole body jerk. He moans and presses his head back against the pillow.

“Pay attention, Steven.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What are you feeling?” Danny’s free hand strokes Steve’s inner thigh, teasing at the soft crease of skin at the top, knuckles bumping Steve’s balls.

“Good. Sensitive.” Steve forces himself to take a deep breath. “‘S like… like all my nerves are on fire.”

“Yeah? Ready for more?”

Fuck, it might be too soon for more, but Steve wants it. He wants it to hurt a little. If it hurts too soon, though, then they’ll have to end this early and he doesn’t want that.

“Gimme a little longer?”

A kiss to his knee, then his lips. “Of course.”

A third finger pushes into him, but Danny keeps to just stretching Steve out. Steve hums softly and lifts his ass the best he can, offering himself up to Danny’s talented hands.

“Yeah, you like that, babe? Who would’ve guessed that the big bad Navy SEAL likes to be stuffed full. See, even your cock agrees with me.”

Sure enough, Steve’s cock is beginning to show renewed interest in what’s going on. Danny strokes it lightly, encouraging the blood flow until it’s fully erect against Steve’s belly.

“Beautiful,” Danny tells him. “So responsive.”

That’s all the warning Steve gets before three thick fingers are rubbing circles on his prostate. He groans, arms instinctively pulling at the ropes, and Danny chuckles. Lube-slick silicone slips over and around Steve’s cock, and he opens his eyes to see the clear fleshlight swallow him up.

“Fuck,” he gasps, torn between pushing up into the toy and down onto Danny’s fingers- not that he can really move far, but that’s not going to stop him from trying. “Danny-”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re doing great. Just breathe deeply for me.”

Steve obeys and it helps, but only a little. The sensations are still intense.

“Don’t fight it, Steven. If you’re gonna cum, then cum.”

“Can’t. Not yet.”

“Too much?”

Steve nods and Danny immediately stills. He stays like that until Steve’s caught his breath and relaxed.

“Okay,” Steve says. “You can move now.”

Danny doesn’t hold back. He focuses his attention on Steve’s cock, stroking him with the toy in long, slow movements. Steve whines, arms flexing. His thighs are already shaking, that familiar heat building at the base of his spine, but the build is slow. He wants Danny to go faster, harder, but he knows that keeping it slow will feel so damn good.

“Patience,” Danny encourages, leaning in to kiss softly along Steve’s inner thigh. “Just feel it, babe.”

“Danny,” Steve breathes. “Danny, Danny, Danny-”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Danny turns his head to give Steve’s other thigh the same treatment. “Ready to cum again?”

Steve nods, head tipped back on the pillow.

“Wanna cum in this toy or in me?”

“In… in you,” Steve manages.

Danny shifts up on his knees, leaning in to kiss Steve as he repositions his legs to straddle Steve’s folded body. It’s a little awkward but works for now. “Good boy.”

He pulls the fleshlight off Steve’s cock. The loss of sensation is a bit of a shock, but Steve isn’t allowed to linger on it long before Danny’s tight heat, slicked with Steve’s previous orgasm, is sinking down on him.

Steve bucks his hips as much as he can, fucking up into Danny. Danny grins and clenches his inner muscles, and that’s it. Steve’s orgasm hits him like a truck, shuddering through his whole body. He falls limp in the ropes, chest heaving.

“I never get tired of watching that,” Danny tells him, lifting off as he reaches for the knots. “Could watch you cum all day long for the rest of my life and never get bored.”

Steve grins lazily, moaning a little at the relief of his legs being pulled down on the bed. He wiggles his toes, encouraging the return of sensation. Danny is skilled with rope, but too long in any position can result in a little numbness, which is why Danny is so carefully rubbing Steve’s calves back to life.

“Still feeling okay?” he asks when he’s satisfied that Steve’s not going to lose his legs. Danny shuffles up the bed and unties Steve’s hands.

“Shoulders are a bit sore,” Steve says as his arms are lowered to his sides. “But that’s normal.”

Danny kisses him, slow and soft, before guiding Steve onto all four. “How’s this?”

Steve settles his chest against the mattress and lets Danny tie his arms in a box tie behind his back. It’s a fairly comfortable tie, easy on the shoulders. He can stay like this for a while and Danny knows it. “This is fine.”

“Good. Stay still for me, babe.”

That’s all the warning Steve gets before two fingers plunge into his hole once more, hitting his prostate dead on. He grunts, arching his back even more and popping his ass up for Danny’s access.

“Fuck,” Danny hisses, teeth nipping at the curve of one ass cheek. “So fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Steve chuckles, the sound melting into a moan as Danny rubs his prostate for a minute before removing his fingers again. They’re replaced by the blunt tip of the prostate massager Steve had almost forgotten about. The toy isn’t thick, but it curves to sit just right against his sweet spot and Steve knows it’s going to be torture of the best kind when Danny gets around to turning the thing on.

 _If_ he gets around to turning it on.

Danny definitely takes his sweet time, teasing Steve’s prostate with a lack of the contact he craves until the SEAL is fighting to keep still.

“Like that?” Danny asks, free hand curled around Steve’s thigh.

“ _Danny_ …”

“I’ve got you, babe. Ready for more?”

“ _Please_.”

Danny kisses the soft skin where ass meets thigh, giving Steve the change to brace himself before the toy is turned on.

The vibrations rocket through his body, making him glad he’s not propping himself up on his arms because they definitely would have given out. As it is, his thighs are trembling with the effort of holding himself up. His cock isn’t hard- he probably won’t get hard again tonight- but his balls are still drawing up tight and he knows he’s in for a treat. Danny plays his body like a fiddle, targeting all the best spots to give Steve the most pleasure possible. He fucks Steve with the toy with one hand, the other hand petting over Steve’s sides and thighs.

Steve groans, already feeling the building pressure in his balls. When he reaches his peak, it’s not in the rhythmic pulsing of a normal orgasm causes; this is more of a continuous flow, both in the steady drip of cum from his still-soft cock and in the pleasure coursing through his body. He somehow manages to stay in place, supported by Danny’s strong arm looping around his waist.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Danny tells him when he’s calmed down a bit, already sliding the toy from Steve’s hole. “Think you can come again for me?”

Steve can only manage a whine as he’s slowly filled with Danny’s cock- bigger than the toy by a long shot, velvet heat rearranging his insides in the best way possible. With the way Danny rubs the head over his prostate every few thrusts, Steve knows he’s not going to have much choice in the matter of orgasms. He definitely doesn’t mind. In fact, there are few things he enjoys more than cumming with Danny’s cock in his ass.

“Cum for me, Steve,” Danny demands, tilting his hips to grind right against Steve’s prostate. Steve’s more than happy to obey, even though his body doesn’t have much left to give. Danny’s arm loops around his waist, hand gently circling his cock. “All empty, aren’t you?”

Steve flinches away a little from the touch to his cock. He’s definitely edging into the area of oversensitive. “Danny…”

Danny lets go and grips Steve’s hips, yanking him back onto Danny. “Easy, I’ve got you. Just relax and enjoy it, sweetheart.”

One strong hand wraps around Steve’s forearms, holding him in place as Danny picks up his pace. He’s entirely focused on his own pleasure now, using Steve’s body as no more than a living breathing form of the fleshlight he tossed aside earlier. Steve moans happily, loving the feeling of being used to bring Danny to his own orgasm. It’s not long- Danny’s been on edge for a while- before the smaller man stutters to a halt and Steve feels the spill of wet heat inside him, accompanied by the low sounds Danny growls between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck, babe,” Danny sighs, nuzzling Steve’s spine. He carefully pulls out, fingers already working to untie Steve’s arms, and eases Steve to lay flat. “You okay?”

Steve hums softly, nuzzling into the covers. He’s torn between helping Danny clean up and just laying here for the next decade or so. His whole body feels drained.

A damp cloth wipes between his legs and he realizes he must’ve fallen asleep a little if he missed Danny getting up to fetch it.

“Think you can get up so I can change the sheets?” Danny asks, warm hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“I dunno if my legs work,” Steve answers honestly.

“Ah, I finally defeated the SuperSEAL.” The light teasing in Danny’s tone warms Steve to the core. “Come on, up you go.”

Danny helps Steve sit up and roll off the bed. He’s seated in the chair in the corner while Danny changes the sheets with the efficiency of a man who’s done this many times under much more intense time constraints. When things are ready, Steve is ushered back to bed. He happily cuddles into Danny’s arms.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, nuzzling into soft chest hair.

“You earned it.”


End file.
